uoniafandomcom-20200213-history
WINN
WINN i's a major protagonist and major faction member of 'TEAM NINGEN. WINN currently resides with WAHEEB at the KAMEHAMEHOUSE. Story Chapter 1 WINN during the beginning of INFINITY FIGHTERZ often trained from morning to late in the night, every day he would be seen training yet at times much of his training is done in private. WAHEEB pointed out that WINN focused on achieving a brand new type of power, and wanted to become the strongest in der welt. As time passed by, ALEKS also begun training with WINN as WINN would go on to teach ALEKS many of his original signature moves. ALEKS would go on to even surpass WINN in terms of raw strength, much to WINN's becoming jealous, yet proud of ALEKS. WINN stated to ALEKS; "IM PROUD OF YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCKING RUNT". After ALEKS was stabbed in the chest by WINN BLACK, WINN quickly attempted to apprehend WINN BLACK but was ultimately bamboozled when he attempted to use instant transmission, but WINN BLACK used an instant transmission of his own, knocking WINN unconscious. WINN and ALEKS were then saved by WAHEEB and DEVIN, to which WINN and ALEKS used the opportunity to escape. After many days of training, WINN BLACK AND ZAMASS returned, WINN and ALEKS managed to fight them both on even grounds, and when ZAMASS told WINN that he killed WAHEEB in an alternate timeline, WINN activated his caffeine boosted form to beat the ever living shit out of ZAMASS, punching him in the dick many times before curb stomping him to the ground, yet due to ZAMASS's immortality, he survived screaming "'''SWAINN, GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU'"'' WINN, in all of his rage, once again did a KAI''MEHAMEHA against '''ZAMASS, the ''KAIMEHAMEHA was so strong that it broke both of his arms and rendered him weak, similar to the 'KAIMEHAMEHA he used against PERFECCIÓN. '''WINN BLACK, on the other hand, was being beaten down by ALEKS, WINN BLACK even said "HOLY SHIT I WAS KIDDING" when referring to stabbing him, and shortly afterward retreated with ZAMASS to recover. As WINN BLACK announce to TEAM NINGEN they have underestimated mortals, they fused into ZAHINN, plunging the world into darkness. As WINN and ALEKS noticed ZAHINN's tremendous power, they knew what they had to do. ---- Chapter 2 WINN: "WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE EARRINGS '''ALEKS'?"'' ALEKS: "shit i forgot em at home" WINN: "WHY AND HOW THE FUCK DOES THIS SHIT HAPPEN TO US? YOU ARE A GOD DAMNED IDIOT" '*ALEKS cries internally in silence* WINN: "'''ALEKS'... do me a favor and get everyone to safety... I'll take him on alone."'' ALEKS: "WINN your arms are literal wet noodles, you cant do anything mang" WINN: "I know... That's why I have to do this '''ALEKAZAM', I've got to." '' ALEKS: "'''WINN'... Alright... Good luck nigger."'' ZAHINN flew down in front of WINN and proceeded to state "Really niggers? Running? '''COWARD FUCKFACES BAHAHAHAHA'"'' WINN: "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GOD DAMN BEANER" ZAHINN: "YOU DARE GIVE ME AN ORDER MORTAL, YOU WILL DIE NIGGER! MY POWER... IS GREAT!" '*THROWS BALL OF FIRE*'' '''WINN: "...Kaioken...". ZAHINN: "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT MOVE WOULD WORK ON-" WINN: "TIMES ONE THOUSAND!" Instantly, a crimson beam of light shined with clarity throughout the darkened world, with WINN's entire body engulfed in crimson flames and lightning, the crimson aura immediately vaporizing ZAHINN's energy ball in an instant. ZAHINN, shielding his eyes from the light, opened his eyes to see a lone light in a dark world, a mortal with a power of a god. WINN with both arms still limp and fists clenched flew upward, ready for one last fight. ----ZAHINN, amazed at WINN's aura and sudden increase in power, grinned with excitement but quickly noticed WINN's life force slowly fading. ZAHINN: "It seems your form has a drawback." WINN: "That's right bitch, using this high of an amplifier has a cost, I've got three minutes to kill you before I literally erode from my own energy." ZAHINN: "Hahahaha! Really now? This will be the most shameful, shit filled sacrifice of all time bitc-" ZAHINN is interrupted by a kick to the face by WINN, sending ZAHINN airborne into the ground. WINN: "I told you. I've got three minutes to kick your shit in dickweed." ZAHINN: "YOU DARE DIVERT JUSTICE?" WINN: "IT DOESN'T MATTER IF I DONT HAVE BOTH OF MY ARMS BECAUSE IM BETTER!" WINN proceeded to surprise ZAHINN with extreme speed, propelling himself off the ground to ZAHINN in an instant before tap dancing on his face with repeated bicycle kicks, to which ZAHINN responded by grabbing WINN's right leg and crushing it with brute energy. WINN screamed in agony and bludgeoned ZAHINN with his left leg with extreme force, sending the green god bloodied through more buildings. WINN's skin was now being slowly vaporized by his own energy, all while having three broken limbs. But he had one last idea. ZAHINN uses instant transmission, popping in front of WINN, brand new once more yet with tattered clothing. ZAHINN: "Hahahahahaha! You know, You are the only mortal who ever came this close to killing me, us both that is." WINN: "You know. '''BLACK' ain't even there anymore. As soon as he fused with you, he perished."'' ZAHINN: "I know. It was a necessary sacrifice." WINN began to notice his right arm disappear into the aura, shortly coughing up blood afterward. ZAHINN: "But back to the point, '''BLUBERRY'! Your power, it is truly astonishing! Have pride in your death though, mortal, as I declare you the strongest! The strongest mortal among all puny mortals! A mortal truly fit to be ended by a god!"'' WINN: "You're wrong." ZAHINN: "Hmm?" WINN: "I'm not the strongest. There are people out there, people whose trained as hard as me, people even more powerful than I am. People who fight for whats right. Their names are all the people of TEAM NINGEN. They have all fought alongside me, struggled with me, and forged bonds with me. '''ALEKS', WAHEEB, and DEVIN! They are stronger!"'' ZAHINN: "..." WINN: "And now, their bonds, their history, their legacy is here with me, to fuel me, to help me send both of us straight to hell!" In an instant, WINN'S aura tripled in size, engulfing the entire battleground in a crimson tint. ZAHINN looked on at WINN, Everything became silent and bright. WINN: "Goodbye everyone." In one final scream, WINN engulfed himself in energy and created an explosion of blue and red, continuously expanding until the explosion became miles wide, bright enough for the world to see. Meanwhile far from the battlefield, ALEKS and WAHEEB turned around to see a light reminiscent of WINN's energy, knowing what had just been done. to be continued